the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Myriad Manifestation Umbrella
The Myriad Manifestation Umbrella is the signature Silver Weapon of Lord Grim. Ye Xiu and Su Muqiu created this weapon for the Unspecialized character, Lord Grim, in order to become the "true Unspecialized" because the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella bypassed the cooldown on switching weapons, a critical weakness. With the 'Glory Textbook' Ye Xiu controlling Lord Grim, the prospect of a "true Unspecialized" that terrified pro-players and even worried Wang Jiexi became possible.Chapter 136 The Myriad Manifestation Umbrella has 12 forms as well as a Mechanical Box at Level 80: * Swordsman Class: Two forms (Tachi and Broadsword) * Gunner Class: One form (Rifle) * Fighter Class: Two forms (Claw and Tonfa) * Priest Class: Three forms (War Scythe, Shield and Knight's Sword) * Night Walker Class: Two forms (Ninjato and Dual Swords) * Mage Class: Two forms (Magic Staff and Battle Lance)Chapter 1384 Level 5 Stats * Weight: 2.3 kg * Attack Speed: 5 * Physical Attack: 180 * Magic Attack: 180Chapter 6 Level 15 Spear Form * Attack Speed: 5 * Physical Attack: 290 * Magic Attack: 220 Sword Form * Physical Attack: 240 * Magic Attack: 265 Gun Form * Physical Attack: 238 * Magic Attack: 210 Materials Required * Eye of Midnight Cat * 8 Spider Tooth * 8 Midnight Opal * 8 Midnight Cat Fingernail * Skeleton Warrior’s Saber * Blood Gunner's Blood Rifle Level 25 Lance Form * Weight: 2.3 kg * Durability: 23 * Attack Speed: 5 * Physical Attack: 380 * Magic Attack: 280 * Equivalent to a Level 35 Purple LanceChapter 102 Sword Form * Weight: 2.3 kg * Durability: 23 * Attack Speed: 5 * Physical Attack: 320 * Magic Attack: 340 * Equivalent to a level 35 Purple TachiChapter 128 Shield Form * Weight: 2.3 kg * +24% to Defense * 16% to Damage Absorption * Durability: 23 * Equivalent to a level 35 Purple ShieldChapter 132 Gun Form * Equivalent to a level 30 Orange Weapon or level 35 Purple Weapon Materials Required * 8 White Wolf Bristle * 35 Strong Spider Silk * 8 White Wolf Sharp Fang * Vampiric Light Saber * 4 Mithril Pendant * Rest: Not available Level 35 Lance Form * Durability: 23 * Attack Speed: 5 * Physical Attack: 470 * Magic attack: 350 * 8% chance of inflicting a poison status * 8% chance of inflicting a bleed effectChapter 293 Sword Form * Durability: 23 * Attack Speed: 5 * Physical Attack: 390 * Magic Attack: 440 * Critical Strike chance is increased by 2%Chapter 294 Materials Required * Red Elephant Claw * 40 Sand Silk * Amber Spar * 8 Red Scorpion Tail * 8 Scarlet Poison Tail * Scarlet Illusion Blade * Rest: Not available Level 50 Umbrella Form * Physical Attack: 535 * Magic Attack: 535 * +10 Strength * +10 Vitality * +10 Intelligence * +10 Spirit Spear Form * +41 Power Materials Required * Blue Crystal * White Crystal * Aquamarine * Rest: Not availableChapter 530 Level 55 Umbrella Form: * Attack Speed: 5 * Weight 2.3 kg * Physical Attack: 592 * Magic Attack: 592 * Physical Strength: 13 * +13 Power * +13 Intelligence * +13 Spirit Level 70 + 1 SP (Skill Point) for each form * With this, it is possible to use one level 20+ skill from a class he wants, but the minimum level is +1 Shield FormChapter 1261 * +61% to Defense * Absorbs 34% of incoming damage Level 80 Level requirement: -5 * With this, it is possible to equip the weapon at Level 75 even though it has the stats and requirement of a Level 80 Silver Weapon Materials Required * 8 Severed Dragon Ridges * 17 others wild boss materials Gallery Myriad Manifestation Umbrella - Episode 1 (YouTube, 17m).png|1 Lord Grim opened a chest that held the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella. Myriad Manifestation Umbrella - Battle Lance Form - Episode 2 (YouTube 8m 20s).png|2 Myriad Manifestation Umbrella in battle lance form Myriad Manifestation Umbrella - Gatling Gun Form - Episode 3 (YouTube 8m 30s).png|3 Myriad Manifestation Umbrella in gun form Parapluie aux manifestations innombrables forme bouclier.png|8 Myriad Manifestation Umbrella in shield form Episode 9 v2.JPG|9 Myriad Manifestation Umbrella in double sword form mmudesign.png|Myriad Manifestation Umbrella in Rotor Form (Designer's Weibo https://www.weibo.com/movieprops?is_hot=1#_rnd1515645766209) mmudesign1.png|Myriad Manifestation Umbrella in Shield Form (Designer's Weibo https://www.weibo.com/movieprops?is_hot=1#_rnd1515645766209) mmudesign2.png|Myriad Manifestation Umbrella in Spear Form (Designer's Weibo https://www.weibo.com/movieprops?is_hot=1#_rnd1515645766209) main-qimg-5656f9bece61dd3362240ec56cccce42.png|Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Trivia * Prior to its upgrade to Level 35, Myriad Manifestation Umbrella was considered "White equipment" because the Silver weapon only had attack speed and attack stats with no additional attributes.Chapter 294 * The Myriad Manifestation Umbrella's original peak level was Level 50.Chapter 508 * The Level 80 upgrade of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella came with the addition of three forms: Dual Swords, Broadsword and Claw. ** This brings the total forms of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella to 12, along with 1 Mechanical Box. References Category:Equipment